Episode List
Here we have a list of Toadis and Toad-Head '''episodes. Have fun, cracksnot. Series Overview '''Shorts: '''2 '''Season 1: '''4 '''Season 2: '''25 '''Season 3: '''30 '''Season 4: '''44 '''Season 5: '''50 '''Season 6: '''20 '''Season 7: '''41 '''Season 8: 25 Season 9: '''15 '''Season 10: '''35 '''Butthurt Shorts: '''10 '''Movies: '''3 Shorts '''Episode 1.) Frog Baseball: '''Toadis and Toad-Head play baseball using an unsuspecting frog, leading to the utter demise of the smashed amphibian. '''Episode 2.) Peace, Love, and Misunderstanding: '''Toadis and Toad-Head go on a monster truck rally. They end up buried in feces when a truck crashes through some port-o-potties which are a part of the temple of Mariuluis, the Chinese god of feces. Season 1 '''Episode 1.) (Series Premiere) Door to Door: '''Mr. Van Yoshi gives the class an assignment to go door to door and collect charities and some white flowers, and while collecting, Toadis and Toad-Head run into a scary donor: Mistress Ursula Alanex. '''Episode 2.) Backyard Snowboarding: After playing SSX, Toadis and Toad-Head get supplies needed for a “backyard project” due to an old lady allowing them to get them. Later, Toad-Head throws a blizzard can at Toadis to make him fall and end up hurt. Episode 3.) NES A Koopa’s Revenge: 'Upon watching a commercial for a new game on the NES called ''A Koopa’s Revenge, Toadis and Toad-Head are told to double their money back like what their TV told them and get thrown out of GameShop by Donkey Todd. 'Episode 4.) (Season Finale) Sonic Skateboard Dreamland: '''When Toadis is thrown at the TV by Toad-Head while they are playing ''SonicBoard, he is sent to his own dream with a dreamy Toad-Head, but both are hired by Sonic to help stop Eggman from destroying the whole forest. Season 2 '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Give Blood: Toadis and Toad-Head give blood to get money, and they force a boy to give up blood needed for a donation to save his life. Episode 2.) Bunghole in One: '''Toadis and Toad-Head do mini golfing with Ashton, Louis Johnson, amd a helpless Kinadie Dontai at Lawrence City since it has a miniature golf course. '''Episode 3.) Cow Tipping: Toadis and Toad-Head attempt cow tipping. Instead, Toadis ends up getting squashed by a cow and nearly killed by a crazy farmer. Episode 4.) Mushroom World: '''Mortimer Johnson waits twenty minutes at the drive-thru (Toadis and Toad-Head’s sole job) at Mushroom World for fries, a large coffee, and a pie. The boys end up having to give him a fried mouse and bugs instead. '''Episode 5.) Yoshi Makes, Uh, One Hundred: '''Coach Dickface Louison attempts to teach the class some family skills. This fails because of a student who takes off his shirt and acts like a warrior in class. '''Episode 6.) At the Slideshow: '''Toadis and Toad-Head go to a slideshow place to film a paragraph for Priscilla Louise Patterson, the real slideshow master. Instead, Toadis ends up burned by a few fight in his eyes. '''Episode 7.) Beware of the Butt: '''Toadis and Toad-Head take an embarrassing picture of a large woman, and she soon seeks revenge. '''Episode 8.) Louis and the ‘Dead’: '''Toadis and Toad-Head ‘entertain’ Louis by delivering a zombie to his house. '''Episode 9.) Karaoke is Dumb: '''Mortimer’s alter ego gives Toadis and Toad-Head a chance to sing by karaoke for the first time, but he roars at Toad-Head’s ear and clogs it, leaving the stoner deaf. '''Episode 10.) Customers Suck: '''Ryan Dean Louison, Mushroom World’s manager, accidentally welcomes his first customers to meet Toad-Head: Adam Goodman, Yolanda Vole, Oi Yu, Kina’s sister India Dontai, and Tyler Lewis featuring gamimg’s favorite, Ashton. '''Episode 11.) Sign Here: '''Mr. Van Yoshi gives the class an assignment on working on pensions, and Toadis and Toad-Head think that pensions are stupid, but during the process, they do get the signatures of “Sara Wei Yu”, “Matthew Johnson”, “Al Sanity” and his five older brothers. '''Episode 12.) Past, Present, and Torture: Michael Lewis, Ashton’s older cousin, tells Toadis and Toad-Head a fake story about his life as a Yoshi racer in his island, which is revealed to be full of Yoshis. Episode 13.) Way Down Delfino Way: '''Toadis, Toad-Head, and their friend Samuel Andersen go to the city of Delfino in order to get fireworks for an upcoming ceremony, but instead make a run to the restroom after a taco stand owner seeks revenge on the duo for feeding his dog hot sauce. '''Episode 14.) Way Down Delfino Way, Part 2: '''During the ride back to Coolman’s Heights, Samuel forces Toadis and Toad-Head to obtain the fireworks before the ceremony starts. The three end up getting crashed into by dogs. '''Episode 15.) At the Movies: '''Toadis and Toad-Head go to a drive-in theater to wreck the bathrooms and scare everyone away by making them watch a movie about a man who kills people in their dreams, but soon the theater’s owner kicks them out after this. '''Episode 16.) No Laughing: '''Principal William Marioes tries a radical solution for the visiting Alfred Johnson’s continuous comedy after he is accused of laughing at Dan Condom’s name at school whilst Toadis and Toad-Head are in Mr. Stephenson’s class: he can’t laugh at anything he hears for a week. '''Episode 17.) No Laughing, Part 2: '''Toadis and Toad-Head must think of a way to make it out with Alfred before he is moved to Toad High so he can get beaten up by the students there. Problem is, Louison’s teaching sex education, and he’s not going to make this task easier for the host... '''Episode 18.) The Toad-Head Experience: '''During a boring day at Mushroom World, Toad-Head falls asleep and dreams about starting a rock band with Toadis. '''Episode 19.) Life Threads: '''Toadis and Toad-Head go to a museum full of threads, including the life threads of the worst people in which the duo cut, killing them. '''Episode 20.) Figure Skating Sucks: '''Toadis and Toad-Head are invited to watch a figure skating show by Maria and her friends. Instead, one of them joins an actor, and a cotton candy stand owner keeps annoying the guests including the boys. '''Episode 21.) Soonic the Stinkhog: '''Toadis attempts to play ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''with Toad-Head watching, but fails at the final level when the game becomes harder. '''Episode 22.) ‘Mort’al Kombutt: Toadis and Toad-Head play a minigame on their newly purchased Wii game Mortal Kombat Armageddon called Motor Kombat, but when Ashton and his older brother Nathan join them in the game, multiplayer dominates their room. Episode 23.) Yogurt’s Cool: '''Toadis and Toad-Head buy frozen yogurt at the local ice cream shop, but Toadis ends up with a painful brain freeze. '''Episode 24.) The Bashing Immigrant: '''Toadis and Toad-Head meet a bashing new immigrant who comes from Yoshi China: Alan Yu, who takes the boys along with him to reunite with his childhood memeries. '''Episode 25.) (Season Finale) Friday Night: Toadis and Toad-Head go to the arcade with Ashton to see people play competitions with each other. Season 3 Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Butt Wars: 'The duo make a cosplay of ''Star Wars by sticking toy lightsabers on their bottoms and make a war against each other. 'Episode 2.) Washing the Dog: '''Toadbert asks the two to wash his dog Apocalypse. '''Episode 3.) Mystery Preoccupied: '''Mr. Van Yoshi challenges the class to solve the mystery of the stolen keys and the pair find out that a ‘single retard’ stole them and now wants to use them to drive a cart, but he (the retard) is stopped by Donkey Todd. '''Episode 4.) Four Bungholes and a Baby: '''Toadis, Toad-Head, Ashton, and Nathan are asked by a Yosh woman to babysit her baby girl Ilene in order to earn money to buy Koopaling plush toys and put him in Ashton’s room at the Lewises’ house. '''Episode 5.) The Strident: '''The boys discover an old trident that belonged to a sea mushroom king who lived long ago, but unfortunately, Toadis forgets about wearing gloves and ends up electrocuted by the “strident”. '''Episode 6.) Poison Apples: '''When Maria and her sister make a poison apple to trick a ‘prince’ in order to reenact a role-reversed ''Snow White, the two think ‘death is cool’ and decide to help. 'Episode 7.) Candy Sale: '''Ryan Louison visits Toadis and Toad-Head and tries to give another visitor to them some snacks for a trip, but is interrupted by them. '''Episode 8.) Hell Problems: '''A Yosh woman’s husband acts like crazy about seeing horror movies, making Halloween, and going to Raimon’s with the pair who try to fix the problem. '''Episode 9.) Turbo Car: '''The boys and Ashton take turns on playing ''Super Mario Kart together, unexpectedly ignoring the Coolman’s Heights tribes. 'Episode 10.) Meet Luke Monroe: '''The duo lure a bad guy back to his cell in the Coolman’s Heights Prison after helping the police inadvertently, but hear someone having a comedy show and decide to show up anyway. '''Episode 11.) Meet Luke Monroe, Part 2: '''Toadis and Toad-Head encounter Death, who turns out to be Luke Monroe, the golden president of Coolman’s Heights. '''Episode 12.) Sporting Goods: '''The two are sent by an angry Coach Louison to get tennis balls for Louis’ big game, though Maria doesn’t want to see it for the day. '''Episode 13.) Giant Monster Movie Night: '''Mortimer is invited to the Empire State Building in New York City along with Ashton and Nathan as part of a vacation so they can watch ''Donkey Kong with the boys. 'Episode 14.) Giant Monster Movie Night, Part 2: '''During the scene when Kong breaks free, grabs Pauline, and takes her to the top of the Building, the hand of the real Kong grabs a guest who was watching the movie and takes him to the top of it ‘for crashing the show’ which leaves the two dumbfounded. '''Episode 15.) Toadis’ Dreamland: '''While playing ''Super Smash Bros for the Nintendo 64 with him, Toad-Head finds out that Toadis’ favorite games are surprisingly Kirby games. 'Episode 16.) Bedpans and Broomsticks: '''The two fight over a kid who has been captured by a bad person named Girulus, who wants his life back to be reborn, which turns out to be a story. They also redeem a card from Louis. '''Episode 17.) Not That Scared Straight: '''Marioes restarts a Scared Straight program and Alfred is forced to find himself having fun in prison. '''Episode 18.) Singing With the Zombies: '''Young Louie is forced to sing along with some people dressed as zombies while the duo attend a concert. '''Episode 19.) Finlay Sucks: '''A new black student named Finlay Stalin joins Coolman’s Heights High for Mr. Van Yoshi’s class’ field trip to the wax museum, but instead Toadis and Toad-Head go to the Raimon’s Torture Chamber walkthrough with him. At the end of the episode, Finlay transfers to school. '''Episode 20.) Zombies R Us: '''The boys get ''ZombiU for the WiiU, but with Ashton impersonating a zombie, the pair seem unconscious. 'Episode 21.) Eating Contest: '''The two enter a starburst eating contest. '''Episode 22.) Pool Toys: '''Louis hires Toadis and Toad-Head to build an indoor swimming pool, not knowing before noticing that a real one has made its grand opening today. '''Episode 23.) Tornado: '''A country boy and his family have to stay in a hotel at Coolman’s Heights when a tornado hits their home state of Nebraska, whilst the two find out that the storm is coming to Kansas too while watching the weather channel. '''Episode 24.) Crooked, Flipped, Extreme: '''The duo attempt to see Mort Johnson and his band live on stage, but in the end, the guitar player kicks Toadis’ butt. '''Episode 25.) Kidnapped: '''Toadis and Toad-Head convince a plot to steal a clueless Toadbert for his convictions. '''Episode 26.) Kidnapped, Part 2: '“Kidnapping” clueless Toadbert causes the two’s attempt to take him to Louis’ house to go horribly wrong. '''Episode 27.) Blackout!: '''Coolman’s Heights is stricken by a blackout and the boys try to search for a working TV, while the others use flashlights to see better. '''Episode 28.) Dessert is Dumb: '''The pair force Alfred to eat dessert after lunch when he goes to a video game shop. '''Episode 29.) (Christmas Special #1) A Very Retarded Christmas With Toadis and Toad-Head: '''Toadis and Toad-Head celebrate the failed season with friends and guest stars. '''Episode 30.) (Season Finale) Late Night With Toad-Head: '''Toad-Head is inspired by Louie Goodman and earns a Day off with Toadis. Season 4 '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) The Final Judgement of Alfred: '''Alfred tries to open a store to get a job but is killed by a thief, goes to Yoshi Heaven, and meets St. Johnson, and unless his soul is saved by the two, it might be transferred to hell. As it turns out, the experience is really a dream he had last night. '''Episode 2.) Good Credit: Toadis and Toad-Head find and use Mortimer’s credit card at the local pet shop. Episode 3.) Apocalypse Ponies: 'The duo attempt to tame Mortimer’s little apocalypse horses, but they wreck havoc on town, and now they’ll have to bring them over or he finds them missing and the town destroyed. '''Epispde 4.) Super 3D Mario Farts: '''The pair play a 3D Mario game and invite Ashton over for a game fest. '''Episode 5.) Butt-Butt: '''Kina invites the boys to a glow golf festival to test golfing skills. The three end up with “bungholes in one”. '''Episode 6.) Rabies Scare: '''Toadis is bitten by a politically rabid dog and is treated by a mean-spirited doctor, possibly played by Toad-Head. '''Epispde 7.) Home Improvement: '''The pair are hired to paint Mortimer’s fence, but they use spray paint to cover the fence instead, enraging him. '''Episode 8.) Donkey Todd: '''The pair attempt to join Donkey Todd’s gang, and end up beaten by a prisoner behind bars at the police station in the process. '''Episode 9.) Butt Is It Art?: '''The boys make a zombie sculpture to scare children and Mortimer’s son who have come from an elementary school at the Dumb Butte Art Museum. '''Episode 10,) Scientific Stuff: '''Maria is forced to work with Toadis and Toad-Head for a science project, and she sets out to prove that the duo’s stupidity can be scientifically explained. '''Episode 11.) A Butt’s Life: '''While watching ''A Bug’s Life with Toad-Head, Toadis gets a bite from an undead skeeter. 'Episode 12.) Tropical Frozen: '''The two order a new WiiU game called ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, but are encountered by an army of arctic animals. However, Donkey Todd stops the army after helping the two on beat8ng the game. 'Episode 13.) Pumping Iron: '''The pair go to a gym offering free membership trials, but Toad-Head repeatedly propels Toadis into a wall using the treadmill. '''Episode 14.) True Crime Wario: '''William Wario goes jail crazy and ends up throwing almost everyone in Coolman’s Heights in prison. '''Episode 15.) Mr. Johnson’s Balls: '''The duo attempt to look for a lost child in order to get the reward money. While walking in a shallow river, a golf ball hits Toadis, which means they are at a golf course. They also get past a golfing Louis and let his gold club hit him in the guts. '''Episode 16.) Zachie’s Big Movie: '''Zachary Thompson films himself in a movie as its main character, but is almost interrupted by the two. '''Episode 17.) Citizen Toad-Head: '''With Alin Kulino about to visit Coolman’s Heights, Marioes does his best to keep Alfred preoccupied. '''Episode 18.) Citizen Toad-Head, Part 2: '''Alin visits Coolman’s Heights High and finds Toadis, Toad-Head, and Maria During a school assembly, and the boys find out he came from Yoshi Arabia. '''Episode 19.) Roller Toaster: '''After seeing ''The Lego Movie, the two make a new park attraction out of a toaster and some bread. However, the project turns out to be a bit stupid. 'Episode 20.) Merry-Go-Forever: '''The duo cause a carousel ride to take forever. '''Episode 21.) Dumb Ways to Die: '''Youssef Anderson teaches a boy a lot of ways to die after playing a game called Dumb Ways to Die, and unless he is interrupted by the boys, he might force people to fight to the death. '''Episode 22.) Time Travel Sucks: '''After watching ''Back to the Future, the two and Louis find themselves in the Dark Ages, where they end up appointed as knights. 'Episode 23.) Finlay Again: '''Finlay and the pair go through Tomas’ Scariest Creepypastas and almost get their brains eaten by zombies. During the process, the three end up with vampire bats all over them. '''Episode 24.) Mario Farty: '''The two play Mario Party for the N64 as Donkey Kong and Wario, but Ashton and Nathan come over to join them as Yoshi and Mario. '''Episode 25.) Punch in the Face: '''The boys decide to run a “punch in the face” company to earn money. A school nerd unintentionally volunteers and Donkey Todd, who is portraying a strongman, punches him in the face. '''Episode 26.) Wall of Youth: '''Milo Sanity’s community team recruits the duo. '''Episode 27.) 1-900-TOADIS: '''The boys call a sex number in order to score with the most girls. '''Episode 28.) Toad Attorneys: '''Louis goes to court after accidentally killing a citizen, and the two show up on their second jobs whilst plumber Stephen tells him about the crime scene as he lies about a robber killing the guy, which is proven true. '''Episode 29.) Iron Butt: '''Alan takes the duo to see ''Iron Man in theaters, but he is taken by Louis, who portrays a waiter, because he thinks Alan’s a girl. 'Episode 30.) Closing Time: '''Left in charge of Mushroom World after closing, the pair cause chaos. '''Episode 31.) Movie Event: '''Toadbert plans on writing a script for SMB:TFM, but is almost interrupted by the two who are watching movie trailers nonstop. '''Episode 32.) Teen Talk: '''Andrew Anderson is forced to go on TV as punishment for vandalizing an unwilling ceremony. He comes very close to scoring points when he is given a bunch of questions, and the timeout ends when the boys help him succeed. Later, Andrew is caught vandalizing again is is to remove asbestos from the school cafeteria, making his day worse. '''Episode 33.) (Season Finale) Wet Behind the Rears: '''Toadis and Toad-Head have to shower with the rest of the class after gym class, and when a fire alarm is set off, they are embarrassingly forced to exit the building with underwear. Season 5 '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Couch Fishing: '''The two fish around their couch to search for rare things including Mortimer’s ticket, Ashton’s lucky quarters, and someone’s missing thing. They also catch a raccoon, Toadbert, and Alfred. Later, Toad-Head sees a police car and hands the raccoon to Alfred, and the policeman kicks the door down to find him (Alfred) with the raccoon, and arrests him. '''Episode 2.) 1001 Dumbian Nights: '''After a young boy is forced to read “1001 Arabian Nights” by his teacher, the boys visit his house to make things worse for him by converting a carpet into a flying one. '''Episode 3.) Plate Frisbee: '''Toadis and Toad-Head use Mrs. Stephenson’s plate as a frisbee and start playing with it. '''Episode 4.) Most Wanted: '''The pair are confronted by an escaped killer and end up with tattoos on them. '''Episode 5.) (St. Patrick’s Day Special #1) St. Stupid: '''It’s St. Patrick’s Day, and the boys find a truck with free gold on it and get attacked by a leprechaun. '''Episode 6.) Zombie Dung: '''While Mortimer uses the restroom to vomit, the duo use Ashton’s friend Gregory to kill Alfred, to his horror. '''Episode 7.) Ball Breakers: '''The two take to tennis as their latest activity; however, they end up stealing Louis’ tennis ball, blowing it up, and even sending it to outer space. Louis is then arrested for the bombing of his own tennis ball because of them. '''Episode 8.) Eric Sucks: '''Another new student named Eric Johansen joins Mr. Van Yoshi’s class’ field trip to the carnival, and the boys are forced to stay overnight to see Undead Demon live with him. In the end of the episode, the boy is transferred into Coolman’s Heights High. '''Episode 9.) The Great Awesome Man: '''Toadis gets a new second self after eating candy while watching Free Birds with Toad-Head at the movies. Its name is after the great Awesome Man. '''Episode 10.) Breaking the Lawn: '''The pair are ordered to prune the top of Louis’ tree, but take a disastrous shortcut in the process. '''Episode 11.) For Better or Verse: '''Mr. Van Yoshi gives an assignment to Toadis, Toad-Head, and the rest of the class which involves writing haikus in class. '''Episode 12.) Toadbert’s House: '''The two go to Toadbert’s house to watch a special episode of Club Puffle, but the get bored after watching a few scenes. '''Episode 13.) Carwash: '''The duo go to a carwash to watch someone go through the machine in an accident and he/she ends up covered by their hair which gets really puffy. '''Episode 14.) Canoe: '''Van Yoshi takes the pair and Alan to a canoe trip. At the camp, however, Toadis and Toad-Head use poison ivy as toilet paper and a bear literally attacks their teacher. '''Episode 15.) Spelling Butt: '''The boys’ teachers and even Marioes are called to present the school’s spelling bee: them, because they don’t know what to spell. '''Episode 16.) Naked Colony: '''Toadis and Toad-Head, upon discovering a nudist city, attempt to get in and score with female nudists, but they need to take off everything they are wearing to get in. '''Episode 17.) Politically Correct: '''The duo accidentally run for student counsil only to receive a vote. '''Episode 18.) Weight Lifting: '''When gym class is over, Louison and Donkey Todd enlist the two and Andrew to train in a weight lifting course. '''Episode 19.) Time Trial: '''After Alfred is locked in jail for egging Mortimer’s house and goes to trial, the duo show up on their other job. Toad-Head relies on his viewings of the court as a way of defense, and Alfred is convicted and sentenced to a year of community service, during which he is meant to help children. Instead, Alfred, the boys, and the kids he was meant to keep out of trouble egg Mort’s house again at the end of the episode. '''Episode 20.) Cow-dumb-boys: '''The team (consisting of the boys and Ashton) go to the local football stadium to see a popular chick live. '''Episode 21.) Great Coolman Hunt: '''When students from Coolman’s Heights High go missing, Van Yoshi gives the duo an assignment to find them before the class picture starts. '''Episode 22.) Yodeling Sucks: '''The two watch Alfred sing in a horrible way as his punishment for failing a test. '''Episode 23.) 20,000 Koopas Under the League: '''While the pair are watching ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Ashton and Louis begin to watch the movie too. '''Episode 24.) The Hamburger: '''With another idiot forced to eat a giant hamburger for a Truth or Dare game, the two unwittingly save his life with candy, but however, after eating a few candy, Toadis turns in Awesome Man again. '''Episode 25.) Foreign Student: '''The duo befriend a foreign exchanged student named Yoshina and attempt to go to her home with her by plane so they can score with her. '''Episode 26.) Breakfast Burritos: '''When Louis eats some breakfast at Mushroom World, the two act like burritos and eat it before he can get more food. '''Episode 27.) Mario Farty: Island-Butt Tour: '''Toadis and Toad-Head get Lardio Party for the 3DS and throw a party for every Mario fan who has ever lived. '''Episode 28.) Radio Fakehearts: '''The boys discover a radio all the way from Asbragah and start using it fir a goth party. '''Episode 29.) Alfred Held Back: '''Marioes holds Alfred the way back to Toddler Town, where he causes havoc. '''Episode 30.) Date Bait: '''Maria is heartbroken when she sees Ashton dating another girl by the name Opal Wu, so the duo try to score with her to make him jealous. '''Episode 31.) Pissing Time: '''The pair make a run to the restroom in Mushroom World when there’s nothing on their TV, and instead take a piss on a bad guy for a cop to stop him and his friend. '''Episode 32.) Beard Butts: '''After tricking Ashton into letting his guard down when walking in the mall, the two shave a beard from an old man and stick it to his (Ashton) butt, angering him. '''Episode 33.) Execution: '''The boys get a bad guy arrested for breaking into a sports game and celebrate when he is sentenced to death for trespassing. '''Episode 34.) Scratch ‘n’ Win: '''Toadis and Toad-Head get a dollar and win $9,000 by buying a lottery ticket. They buy a riding mower in which they use to cut a middle finger in the lawn in front of Coolman’s Heights High. '''Episode 35.) Cave Tour: '''Ashton takes the pair to a light cave in a cavern while Mr. Van Yoshi takes the rest to a competition, and the three end serving the rest of the day in prison due to Toadis and Toad-Head messing with stalagmites. '''Episode 36.) Ziplining Sucks: '''Sixteen year old Ilene takes the two to a ziplining company, but Toadis ends up stuck in the middle of the line. '''Episode 37.) Gold Flush: '''The boys attempt to interrupt a gold collecting contest by taking gold as their piece of treasure. '''Episode 38.) Misbehavior Card Day: '''It’s Behavior Card Day, and Toadis and Toad-Head switch their cards with Alfred and a troublemaker’s, getting them expelled. '''Episode 39.) Kid Show: '''A student named Hayden is held back to Coolman’s Heights Preschool and told to watch a kid show so he doesn’t get expelled, but Donkey Todd wrecks on the TV during a scene. '''Episode 40.) Littering Sucks: '''The boys litter a lollipop on the ground only to end up getting a bad guy arrested. '''Episode 41.) Timpani: '''Toadis and Toad-Head are given timpani lessons and end up fired from it after rocking out on them. '''Episode 42.) Another Friday Night: '''The boys go bowling and are seen by Ashton. '''Episode 43.) Freaked Out 2: Melted Ice: '''A new movie called Frozen 2: Melted Ice premieres in theaters, and it is changed to Freaked Out 2: Melted Ice which leaves the pair watching it. '''Episode 44.) Snow and Tell: Show and tell begins and the two bring skulls to school. Episode 45.) Nosfubuttu: 'The boys attempt to get into a Rated-R horror movie without getting caught by the security working in the theater. '''Episode 46.) Animation Sucks: '''When Mr. Van Yoshi challenges the class to make different animation cards, Toadis and Toad-Head decide to draw a scenario of Hell. '''Episode 47.) Gateway Skateboarding: '''The pair go to St. Louis to skateboard on the Gateway to the West. '''Episode 48.) Masquerade Farty: '''The duo are invited by a woman to a masquerade party along with their friends and a few people. '''Episode 49.) Bowling Butts: '''The boys challenge Ashton to a bowling match. '''Episode 50.) (Season Finale) Hot Air Balloon: '''Van Yoshi takes the two on a hot-air balloon ride, but the balloon pops and the three end up stuck in a tree. Season 6 '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) (Halloween Special #1) Dumb-o-Ween: '''The boys attempt to trick or treat. '''Episode 2.) US History: '''Mr. Van Yoshi’s class learns about the history of America with a new history teacher named “Mr. Washingpiss”. '''Episode 3.) Pirate Summer: '''While two young Yoshi Chinese twins are at the beach for a summer vacation, the duo trick them into being “pirates”. '''Episode 4.) Lumberjacks Are Dumb: '''The two discover a rainbow-colored tree and hear chainsaws cutting trees from far away. '''Episode 5.) The Troublemaker: '''The pair are forced to meet the new student who is a troublemaker, but he is immediately held back to Coolman’s Heights Middle School because he bullied them. '''Episode 6.) Wild Bungholes: '''The team returns to the stadium only to see Mortimer and his band perform live. '''Episode 7.) (Christmas Special #2) Huh-Huh-Humbug: '''Toadis, now a Scrooge-like manager of Mushroom World, is visited by a trio of ghosts: Holland D. Johnson, David Van Yoshi, and Gina Davis—while trying to watch a porno. '''Episode 8.) (Christmas Special #2, Part 2) It’s a Miserable Life: '''Toad-Head is visited by his guardian devil Skuller, who shows him that everyone in Coolman’s Heights will have a dumber live than him if he were born before that. '''Episode 9.) Be All You Can Be: '''Toadis and Toad-Head ponder enlisting themselves in the army as “Major Roadkill (Toad-Head)” and “Private Parts (Toadis)”, but they end up with bullets and an open grenade. '''Episode 10.) Showtime Sucks: '''Mortimer tries to direct a fake direct to screen movie with the help of a man named Mr. Cook, but both are interrupted by the boys who plan on watching the movie trailer. '''Episode 11.) Warp Pipe of Doom: '''The two hang at a construction site, but Toad-Head gets stuck inside a warp pipe because he’s fat, and Toadis unsuccessfully tries to free him. A security guard finds them and contacts the media, and a crew rescues Toad-Head, while Toadis ends up in the pipe trying to save him. '''Episode 12.) Date Watchers: '''The pair watch Ashton as he goes on a date with his new girlfriend Jennifer Martinez. '''Episode 13.) No Service: '''Toadis is called to run Mushroom World alone, but he is later joined by Toad-Head, who plans on spoiling his day. '''Episode 14.) I’m the Coolman: '''Luke Monroe is visited by Toadis and Toad-Head, and he is eventually treated in a rude way while trying to get them to play ''Mario Kart 64 with him. 'Episode 15.) My Date With Louis’ Manfriend: '''The duo meet Louis’ friend Steven Jones and decide to date him and his girlfriend. '''Episode 16.) Spin Art Sucks: '''Upon discovering Toadbert’s first spin art, the pair attempt to do one too and end up with paint on their shirts. '''Episode 17.) Traditional Means: '''The boys are accidentally found by Nadine, a tomboy who includes them in her team of Batman fans for help to defeat strange people. '''Episode 18.) They’re Coming To Take Me Away, Huh Huh: '''While babysitting him, the two take Alfred to a psycho hospital because he keeps saying he wants to kill himself. There, a doctor questions him and he is committed to the local asylum. '''Episode 19.) Monster Energy Drinks: '''The duo attempt to but energy drinks as told by Mortimer. '''Episode 20.) (Season Finale) Religion Sucks: '''Van Yoshi takes the class on a three night field trip to Yoshi Arabia, where they meet a Yoshi woman named Ashurbanipal Nyla Chalics, whom Yoshi actor Alin fell in love with and the boys first meet. Season 7 '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Butt, Butt, Hike: '''The boys attend football practice as replacements of two absent members of the school’s football team in order to win the big game. '''Episode 2.) Vaya Con Awesome Man: '''When Toadis drinks beer in Mexitoad, he turns into Awesome Man, and its personality as he scares a person to force him to give him toilet paper. Meanwhile, Toad-Head hangs out with a chick. '''Episode 3.) Evolution Sucks: '''While learning about the evolution of man on Mr. Washingpiss’ history class, Toadis and Toad dream about being cavemen. '''Episode 4.) Substitute Principal: '''Principal Marioes is injured in a car accident so Ashton’s father Mr. Lewis takes over, to Alfred’s relief. The substitute principal inspires everyone, including the duo. '''Episode 5.) A Very Awesome Episode: '''When a bird gets caught in a tree stump, Mr. Stephenson asks the two to get it out, or as Toadis calls it a “chicken nugget”. '''Episode 6.) Why Coolman: '''A citizen nearly dies and he is treated by Toad-Head, who is playing a doctor again. '''Episode 7.) Toaderly Toadbillies: '''Toadis and Toad-Head go digging for oil on the front yard, but end up tapping into a sewer line. '''Episode 8.) Super Pitbull Brothers: '''The pair attempt to get ''Super Pitbull Brothers at Game Over. 'Episode 9.) Buttney the Craposaur: '''The duo are hired as substitute teachers for Coolman’s Heights Pre-K only to burn down a Barney doll upon seeing it as a “false god”. '''Episode 10.) I Dream of Toadis: '''The boys acquire a dead mouse in a bottle, hoping it will grant wishes. '''Episode 11.) Halo Sucks: '''The two play a ''Halo game and end up losing a game. They also hey close attention to Master Chief. '''Episode 12.) The Cyber Butt: '''The pair talk Louis to look up a grounded video on GoAnimate.com. '''Episode 13.) Nosebleed: When Toadis is stricken by a nosebleed, Toad-Head makes multiple misguided attempts to save his life. Episode 14.) Camp Zombie: 'The boys are sent to Turtle Scouts for a trip to Camp Crystal Lake and end up scared away by a prankster dressed as Jason Voorhees. '''Episode 15.) Fawn of the Dead: '''The duo encounter a dead deer which they call the “Fawn of the Dead”. '''Episode 16.) Spartans Suck: '''The two attend Mr. Leonard’s Greek class, and soon people dressed as Spartans break into Coolman’s Heights High. '''Episode 17.) Man of Slender: '''The pair are asked to hang the lights for a stage play, but are encountered by a Slenderman-disguised Ashton, who later helps with the lights. '''Episode 18.) Here Comes the Bride’s Butt: '''Toadis and Toad-Head attend a wedding while uninvited. '''Episode 19.) The Bride of Toad-Head: '''Toad-Head seeks a mail order bride from Russia and starts dating her. '''Episode 20.) Prank Call: '''The boys drive a man crazy by doing a prank at Mushroom World. Along the way, the guy discovers a new painting made by his art hero, who is also pranked by the boys. '''Episode 22.) Buttniks: '''The two visit a beatnik club, where Awesome Man resurfaces as a radical poet. '''Episode 23.) Yet Another Friday Night: '''After earning the rest of the day off from school for stopping a murder attempt, the pair are visited by Ashton again, who, this time, takes them to see a concert. '''Episode 24.) The Great Day: '''Toadis and Toad-Head celebrate when school is cancelled due to a snow storm amd are visited by Zachary. They show him the whole house and watch ''Alien VS Predator on TV together. 'Episode 25.) The Great Day, Part 2: '''Zachary takes the boys to the FART movie theater where they see a new Rated-R movie and go crazy. '''Episode 26.) Dead Meat: '''Behavior Card Day is in Coolman’s Heights High again and the boys attempt to perform good deeds by going on a “troublemaker carnage”. '''Episode 27.) Jailhouse Rockers: '''The duo are sentenced to become prison guards and they make fun of the worst prisoners there. '''Episode 28.) False Encounter: '“Aliens” show up around Coolman’s Heights and the pair register themselves to help them invade Coolman Heights High in search of Alfred. 'Episode 29.) Man Period: '''Toadis fears he has a period and Toad-Head makes failed attempts to save his life. '''Episode 30.) Take a Lap: '''The boys attempt to get fit. '''Episode 31.) PacManage Delivery: '''The two try to deliver a ''PacMan arcade machine to Ashton’s house only to run into impossible obstacles instead. 'Episode 32.) Fantasy Sucks: '''After playing ''Final Fantasy 7, Toad-Head dreams about an adventure in a fantasy world... except it’s filled with stupidity and dumbness. 'Episode 33.) The Walking Crabs: '''While hanging out at a rock pool, the duo are encountered by crabs and they think they’re invading “crab territory”. '''Episode 34.) Underwear Undercover: '''The pair go undercover as ‘stupid idiots in random underwear’ to divulge underwear secrets. '''Episode 35.) Yoshist Ashton: '''Ashton is revealed to not only be a gamer but also a Yoshist monk, forcing the boys to go to katate class and get black belts. '''Episode 36.) Jeopardy: '''The two put their dumbness to the test by entering themselves in ''Jeopardy, a game show where the winner gets the million. 'Episode 36.) Our Founding Loser: '''Alfred imagines himself as George Washingtoad while in detention at Coach Louison’s class, and the boys unintentionally join in as Toad Adams and Thomas Jeffertoad. '''Episode 37.) The Future Sucks: '''The two are given jobs for the future: Toadis is a wrecking ball operator (him imagining himself using the ball to wreck the whole school with Marioes trying to stop him), while Toad-Head is a psycho doctor. '''Episode 38.) Leave it to Toadis: '''In a piece of television madness, Toadis portrays Mario (the Toadis), Toad-Head is a crude Luigi, a teen Louise Johnson is an obvious Peach, Maria is a gay Daisy, and DT plays a stupid Toad. '''Episode 39.) Butt Flambé: '''Toadis is admitted to the hospital when he is burned on his rear end but is cooled off. Meanwhile, Toad-Head acts like a doctor. '''Episode 40.) (Thanksgiving Special #1) Pranksgiving: '''Thanksgiving special. The boys celebrate their way of Thanksgiving with friends, family, and animated guest stars. '''Episode 41.) (Original Series Finale) Louis and Alfred Are Dead: '''When Coolman’s Heights High’s security guards find Louis’ house to see why Alfred or Louis isn’t home, he (Louis) falsely claims that he and Alfred are dead. Principal Marioes is pleastly surprised that his legs stop shaking ehile the boys think the two are just joking about the false murder. Mr. Van Yoshi mourns over the tragic deaths of both Alfred and Louis, but eventually he gets a seizure. However, though they never liked one of them (Alfred), Maria can’t put up a fight. Toadis and Toad-Head later see the news reporting that someone died at school and decide to show up anyway. By the time Marioes is on camera holding a jar, he would trade it to have Alfred back; the two greet him with shock and he (Alfred) ends up in possession in Marioes’ jar. The two then walk off into the sunset, believing they are rich with no need to attend school anymore. Season 8 '''Episode 1.) (New Series Premiere) Werewolves of Coolman’s Heights: '''After seeing ''Twilight in the local movie theater, Toadis and Toad-Head set out to get bitten by vampires so they can get girls, but end up infected by a homeless woman with numerous diseases. 'Episode 2.) Sirens Rule: '''The boys play with sirens stolen from broken down police cars. '''Episode 3.) (Valentine’s Day Special #1) Pink Plink: '''The two are forced to wear pink on Valentine’s Day and are taught a lesson by David Coolperson and Marge Johansen. '''Episode 4.) Artists Suck: '''The pair go to the Dumb Butte Art Museum and see cool early paintings by some guy in whom they get afraid of later. '''Episode 5.) Holy Awesome Man: '''Toadis gets his hands screwed on an action toy by Toad-Head by accident and has to go to the hopital. Now with his hands wrapped, Toadis turns into Awesome Man, who tells everyone believing he is Jesus to give up toilet paper. '''Episode 6.) Filet of Fish Butt: '''The two find random ways to go fishing without using fishing rods. '''Episode 7.) The Miracle That Is Toadis: '''The duo watch a self-help guru on TV advertise his appearance at a bookshop last night. Toadis goes there to meet him and is inspired to be more assertive. '''Episode 8.) Dumbsday: '''Coolman’s Heights High students are forced to evacuate after a troublemaker outbreak, and Toadis and Toad-Head believe that they are the last survivors there. '''Epsiode 9.) Mario Farty Remastered: '''The pair take to multiplayer in ''Super Mario Party, but they end up fighting each other for first place. 'Episode 10.) Copy Machine: '''After Coach Louison sends the duo to the copy room, Toadis tries to copy his butt on the new copy machine only to break the glass and get stuck inside. '''Episode 11.) Bryan Bone’s Butt: '''The boys go to see ''Guitar Hero player Bryan Bone on stage after receiving two tickets to go, but then he kicks Toadis’ butt. 'Episode 12.) Enter the Girls: '''The two attempt to score with Maria and her friend Emily, who are dressed as Princesses Peach and Daisy, at the comic book convention. '''Episode 13.) Louis VS. The Vending Machine: '''A Monster Energy drink can appears in the Wal-Mart vending machine and Louis wants it, so the pair attempt to get it for him only to fail constantly. '''Episode 14.) Dawn of the Living Luis: '''Mr. Johnson confirms to have criminal Luis Delfino dead, but when he rises again, the boys learn that it’s just a prank made by him. '''Episode 15.) School Test: '''Concerned with the boys’ impact on the school’s public funding and also Allred's dumbness, Principal Marioes organizes intensive tutoring in order to help him prepare for the state-standardized test. '''Episode 16.) Bathroom Break: '''At Mushroom World, Toad-Head realizes that he gets paid even when he goes to the bathroom after working with Toadis. '''Episode 17.) Three at the Tour in the Museum: '''Bryan Bone returns to take Toadis and Toad-Head downtown and to the museum where they end up jumpscared in scary exhibits. '''Episode 18.) Meet the Cast: '''The duo meet the cast of ''Club Puffle while online. '''Episode 19.) Emery Johansen Sucks: '''Principal Marioes hires Emery Johansen to organize another behavior card day to make sure the boys are on their best behavior, but also to make sure Alfred doesn’t get in the class’ way. '''Episode 20.) The Toadette Queen’s Boys: '''The Toadette Queen greets the pair by introducing her boys to them. '''Episode 21.) My Dumb Posters: '''The duo hang up Dope posters and frame Louis for it. '''Episode 22.) Varner Capers: '''The two meet Alfred’s actor Kyle Varner, who then meets Alfred which causes them to face a coincidence. '''Episode 23.) Haunted Adventure: '''The boys once again go back to Raimon’s Torture Chamber, but this time with Ashton and Jenny, and they end up breaking the rules after getting separated from each other. '''Episode 24.) This’ Going Down: '''Toadis, Toad-Head, and Toadbert get trapped inside an elevator filled with chicks and they all end up in a long ride through all the floors of the hotel. '''Episode 25.) (Season Finale) Alfred’s First Trial: Alfred gets himself fired and exhiles himself to Yoshi China, where he ends up kidnapped and sentenced to death by ninjas. Season 9 Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Dating Marina: Episode 2.) Jocks Off the Young Man: Episode 3.) Stupid Voice Acting: Episode 4.) Dumb Design: Episode 5.) Once Upon a Butt: Episode 6.) Undersucker: Episode 7.) Angry Burps: Episode 8.) Exclusive Audience: Episode 9.) New Truck: Episode 10.) Bounty Hunting: Episode 11.) Some Jerks: Episode 12.) Zachary’s New Clothes: Episode 13.) High Blood Pressure: Episode 14.) Dumb Superstars: Episode 15.) (Season Finale) Bad Boys: Season 10 Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Gay Fighter: Episode 2.) An Oner Terrence: Episode 3.) Toadis, Can You Spare a Dime?: Episode 4.) Rein the Dumb Bully: Episode 5.) Crappy-Go-Lucky: Episode 6.) Coolman’s Heights High’s Got Talent: Episode 7.) Coolman’s Heights High’s Got Talent, Part 2: Episode 8.) Coolman’s Heights High’s Got Talent, Part 3: Episode 9.) The Bunghole Who Cried Gay: Episode 10.) Peyton Sucks: Episode 11.) The Paintball Thing: Episode 12.) Biggest Bro: Episode 13.) Reboots Suck: Episode 14.) Screaming: Episode 15.) Whorehouse: Episode 16.) Sewest Buildings: Episode 17.) Military Paces: Episode 18.) Damnbo: Episode 19.) Brand New Toad Attorney: Episode 20.) Quadruplets: Episode 21.) The Blunder Games: 'Episode 22.) ' 'Episode 23.) ' 'Episode 24.) ' 'Episode 25.) ' 'Episode 26.) ' 'Episode 27.) ' 'Episode 28.) ' 'Episode 29.) ' 'Episode 30.) ' 'Episode 31.) ' 'Episode 32.) ' 'Episode 33.) ' 'Episode 34.) (Season Finale) ' Butthurt Shorts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes